


Nous Aurons des Lits...

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the way for one of them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous Aurons des Lits...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Dreams May Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318903) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle). 



> Publié dans l’Apazine français « Faute Professionnelle » numéro 7 - Novembre 1994  
> Version française du récit What Dreams May Come, traduit par A. Jissem.

_Cette histoire est dédiée à la mémoire de Fiou-Fiou, qui vécut une vie aussi longue et heureuse qu’il est possible. Il l’aima jusqu’à la dernière seconde, et, pour ce qu’on peut en savoir, la quitta paisiblement. Puisse-t-il retrouver son abeille rousse dans le paradis qui devrait attendre les chats et les hommes de l’autre côté du miroir..._

 

Vieux au point de paraître fragile, l’homme était pourtant à peine voûté. Blancs comme neige et fins comme des fils de la vierge, ses cheveux ondulaient encore sur son crâne pour venir mourir en vague d’écume contre le col de sa canadienne. En dépit des rides et des ravages du temps, il était patent que ce vieux monsieur avait été d’une extraordinaire beauté.

L’ombre de sa mâle splendeur passait encore sur son visage quand il souriait. Dans ses yeux d’un bleu profond brillaient les dernières flammèches du brasier qu’avait été son âme. Jeune, on l’avait souvent comparé à un feu qui dort. L’image valait toujours pour le vieillard immobile devant une tombe nue...

L’homme dérivait sur la mer de ses souvenirs. Comme le font souvent les vieilles personnes — ou les jeunes dans les moments de chagrin — il parlait tout seul.

Ou s’adressait-il à l’occupant de la sépulture qu’il fixait intensément ?

— On a eu des bons moments, Ray. Ça a duré plus longtemps que j’aurais cru possible. Et pourtant j’avais encore besoin de toi, de ta compagnie, de ton amour. Ces cinquante ans ont passé si vite ! Quand je rêve à notre premier baiser, je me sens de nouveau jeune et fort... Puis je me réveille, prisonnier d’une carcasse ruinée, dans un lit où tu n’es plus, mais où demeure ce qui fut ta place pendant les meilleures années de ma vie...

Le vieil homme fit passer le poids de son corps d’une jambe sur l’autre. Il prit appui sur sa canne : hier un accessoire de gentleman, aujourd’hui une triste nécessité. Toute sa vie, il avait souffert par crise du coup de poignard reçu dans le dos à quelques centimètres du poumon gauche. Depuis la mort de Ray, trois mois et demi plus tôt, la douleur était sa seule compagne.

Eût-il existé un dieu que Bodie l'aurait remercié de la façon dont Ray s'était éteint. Des années après la mort de Cowley, qui les avait désignés pour le remplacer, créant ainsi une sorte d’aigle à deux têtes, Ray et lui s’étaient retirés de la direction du C15.

Peu après, Doyle avait connu ses premières alertes cardiaques. D’après son médecin, cela n’était pas étonnant : une conséquence logique d’avoir servi de cible à Mayli Kuolo des années auparavant...

Les troubles n’avaient jamais empêché Ray de mener une vie normale. Mais sous la surface faussement calme, le mal évoluait. Un jour, le cœur de Doyle s’était arrêté de battre...

Ainsi va la mort quand on a fait son temps !

Savoir que son ami n’avait pas souffert avait consolé Bodie. Comme une bougie qui s’éteint, Ray avait souri, s’appuyant contre son compagnon pour se reposer. Une seconde plus tard, il n’était plus, foudroyé comme rêvent de l’être les hommes d’action...

Une avalanche de formalités avait déferlé sur le chagrin de Bodie. Au lieu d’attendre la fin près du corps de son ami, le vieil homme avait trouvé la force de prévenir leurs connaissances, d’organiser les funérailles et de régler une foule de questions bureaucratiques parfois dignes d’un vaudeville...

Aujourd’hui, Bodie avait dépassé le stade de la tristesse. Ce qu’il éprouvait devant cette tombe ressemblait davantage à de la sérénité. Sous le nom de Ray et les deux dates qui prétendaient résumer sa vie, attendait de s’inscrire le viatique d’un survivant ô combien provisoire.

Une sobre épitaphe, choisie par Ray, complétait le tableau : _Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous réunisse._

Doyle adorait la devise du SAS, ambiguë à souhait. Elle lui avait semblé parfaite pour _leur_ tombe.

Pendant de longues saisons, leur union était restée secrète. _Les deux chefs du C15, vivant ensemble !_ Après la retraite, les choses s’étaient arrangées. Ray avait continué d’affirmer qu’ils ne seraient jamais plus unis que dans la mort. L’idée n’était ni macabre ni mélancolique. Ils en avaient discuté sur le même ton que des prochaines vacances ou de la marque de la nouvelle machine à laver. Suite à une campagne de propagande parfaitement exécutée — le moins qu’on pût attendre de deux experts de la lutte des ombres — tous leurs amis savaient qu’ils entendaient reposer côte à côte…

— Ça me fait drôle, Ray. J'ai toujours cru que tu me survivrais. . . Pourtant, je suis plus jeune que toi. . . Mais je n’avais pas envie de penser à _après_. Et j’avais raison, mon vieux. _Après_ , ça se résume à venir parler à ta tombe, et à ressasser combien tu me manques ! Étonnant, non ?

Le vieil homme baissa la voix :

— Le jeune type qui m’a amené — je sais, il a cinquante-cinq ans, mais bon sang, ça me _paraît_ jeune aujourd’hui ! — attend dans la voiture pour ne pas perturber les radotages d’un vieillard. Pourtant, il me respecte, comme il te respectait, parce que nous lui avons tout appris. Une fois à la tête du C15, il aurait pu nous oublier, non ? Il est vrai que nos conseils l’ont aidé à survivre, puis à diriger cette boîte de dingues ! Il fallait bien ça : il est seul là où nous étions deux. . . Sacré Cowley, il savait bien que nous étions incomplets l’un sans l’autre. Une faiblesse, peut-être, mais aussi une force ! On a tenu deux fois plus longtemps que lui — normal, puisqu’on se partageait les soucis. Ce jeune — ouais, _jeune_  ! — Mathiesen, combien va-t-il durer ? Il est solide, mais seul. Toi et moi ne l’avons plus été du jour où Cowley nous a fait bosser ensemble. Même avant, quand on était seulement copains et partenaires, la solitude en avait pris plein la vue ! Ça changeait tout, hein ?

Au prix d’un peu plus de douleur, Bodie se redressa de toute sa taille — considérable. Approchant de la pierre tombale, il se pencha avec peine et caressa du bout des doigts les lettres gravées dans le marbre.

— Ray, je ne reviendrai pas... Enfin, pas sur mes deux pieds. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps, tu sais ? Les héros sont fatigués, camarade...

Le vieil homme demeura ainsi quelques minutes. Puis il repartit, marchant à pas lents jusqu’à la voiture où le nouveau chef du C15 l’attendait.

Bodie avait raison : Mathiesen n’était plus tout jeune, mais il avait l’air d’un gamin à côté de l’ancêtre qui restait son père spirituel.

Son second pygmalion dormait sous terre. Bodie et Doyle, deux hommes qui ne laissaient pas de descendance, mais qui avaient fait leur possible pour rendre le monde un peu moins invivable...

(Du moins était-ce la conviction de Mathiesen : une obligation pour continuer à faire son travail. Ses prédécesseurs aussi s’étaient bercés d’illusions...)

Quand Bodie et Doyle l’avaient sélectionné, des années plus tôt, dire la vérité sur leur relation leur avait paru souhaitable. Pour tenir le destin du monde entre ses mains, une grande ouverture d’esprit s’imposait...

Robert Mathiesen, hétérosexuel jusqu’au bout des ongles, ne s’était pas offusqué d’un amour pareillement hors du commun. Des années plus tard, y  repensant, il lui était apparu que cette _révélation_ n’en était pas une. Tout individu sensé n’avait qu’à regarder pour comprendre — et pour accepter.

Voyant le vieil homme approcher de la voiture, Mathiesen sortit pour lui ouvrir la porte. Le nouveau chef du C15 s’inquiétait pour son mentor. La sérénité inscrite sur son visage parcheminé le stupéfia...

Les yeux éternellement jeunes de Bodie lançaient des étincelles. Au bout du rouleau, cet homme avait encore en lui l’énergie de conquérir le monde !

— Bob, merci beaucoup..., dit-il tandis que son ami l’aidait à s’asseoir.

— Monsieur, je...

Comprenant que Bodie était au-delà des mots — car l’homme en paix avec lui-même est frère du silence — le chef du CI5 mit le contact et passa la première. La prochaine fois qu’il reviendrait, comprit-il, ce serait pour accompagner Bodie à sa dernière demeure.

 

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d’odeurs légères_

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux_

_Et d’étranges fleurs sur des étagères_

_Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

_Usant à l’envie leur chaleur dernière_

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux_

_Qui réfléchiront leur double lumière_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique_

_Comme un long sanglot tout chargé d’adieu_

_Et plus tard un ange entrouvrant les portes_

_Viendra ranimer fidèle et joyeux_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes_

_  
_

_Charles Baudelaire_

_(La Mort des Amants)_

 


End file.
